Won't you come see about me?
by missnotsoindependent
Summary: Beca and Jesse's sophomore year at Barden, where they experience many many many new things. And Ofcourse, their love for each other. Drama, romance and fun: its all in here! Disclaimer - I do not own Pitch Perfect and it's characters. They all belong to the lovely Kay Cannon's amazing screenplay.
1. Simply Jeca

Beca climbed up the staircase and headed to her room in the Bellas' me house. She was just after her last class of the day, Music Theory. When she entered the room, she saw Jesse sleeping on the bed.

"Jesse, wake the hell up!" she tried to wake him up, but he was in deep sleep.  
"I'm up! I'm up!" he woke up with a startled expression. "Where's the fire, Mitchell?!"  
"I can't believe you fell asleep just ten minutes after I called you! makes me wonder what you're up to these days, Swanson."She said jokingly, while opening her closest to change her clothes.  
"Well, I happen to have a girlfriend who can't keep her hands off me every night, so I'm occupied and well, a busy man. "He said as he reached towards her.  
"Only at night! You give me no credit, man!" she said as she pulled him closer for a kiss.

Arms wrapped around each other, their kiss became heated and Jesse pushed Beca down on her bed, making her laugh.  
"If you think you're getting some at 5 in the evening, you're mistaken Je-" she was interrupted by Jesse, who pulled her in for a deeper kiss.  
"Well as long as I'm getting some, I'm fine with you scolding" he said as he laid on top of her, staring expectantly at the girl who fell head over heels in love with him.  
" I love you", Beca murmured softly.  
"I love you too, babe" he replied and kissed her with passion.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were both asleep, but Beca was woken up by a knock on her door, and she slid out of the bed and put on one of her T-shirts and a pair of shorts. She opened the door to find Cynthia Rose.

"Hey Beca!" the redhead said.  
"Please don't tell me that you're stoned or drunk, becausewithout you I don't how I'll get the girls to come back sober! Beca replied.  
"Well. I'm not stoned, but I'm not the one who just got treble-boned!" she made it rhyme, making Beca laugh.  
"Just keep it down, Jesse's sleeping", Beca said trying to hide her embarrassment.  
"Well I came here to actually suggest that we have girls nighttomorrow, but since you seem to have other plans", she said stressing on "other"; I guess we'll do it without you! ".  
"No, actually I have no plans whatsoever. So I guess I'll join you guys!"  
"Great! Ok then, but only you, minus your other half! "Cynthia Rose said as she walked away.

Beca returned to her room and slid back in to bed. Jesse wrapped his arms around her, realizing that she was back and Beca began to fall asleep in her boyfriend's arms, even if it was6 o'clock in the evening and even if she probably heard her friends making fun of her.

* * *

It was the back to college party which took place very year. Last year Aubrey had forbidden them to go because of Aubrey's tight rule but since she was gone, Beca allowed the Bella's to do anything they wanted, which meant they were all going to the party.

Jesse and Beca left together from the Bella's house, and made their way to the party which was only a couple of blocks away from the house.

"So, Beca, now that we are officially dating" he said, and Beca looked at him with a smirk, "mind introducing me as your boyfriend?".  
"Nope. I want to see how many girls hit on you, before you get frustrated and say that you are in love with me" she answered, looking very serious.  
"Is it like your life's purpose to annoy me or is the hate never going away?"  
"Babe, I love you, but you're just so awkward when it comes to such situations, I just want to see you react to them, so I have a story to tell our children" she said jokingly.  
"So you do believe that Aca-children ware inevitable!" he said.  
"I never said it wasn't, just not anytime soon" she said as she laced their fingers together and saw that they arrived at the venue.  
"I would say cheers to the booze, but the girls might take it in the wrong way" she said, as she saw the Bella's approaching them.  
" Yo Beca's trebleboner, time to go! "Fat Amy yelled at Jesse.  
They both looked awkwardly at each other and let go of their intertwined hands, before any more fun was to be made of them.

"Finally, we get Beca to ourselves!" Jessica exclaimed.  
"I for one think that Beca should totally squeeze in a lot of sex as much as possible." Stacie said as if it was no big deal.  
"Guys, just because we our together most of the time doesn't mean that! I'm still the same person!" Beca said, trying to defend herself.  
"Well, you are Beca. And Jesse. So simply, Jeca!" Ashley said adding two and two together.  
"As much as I adore you guys, this conversation has to stop. Like when in starts. " Beca said with a straight face.  
"Don't worry, Shawshank! I'll save you and Redemption. Of course, in exchange for details about your sex life! "Fat Amy said to Beca.  
"Aww thanks Amy, but I don't think Redemption over there would like it though. I'm totally up to telling you guys!" Beca said.  
"Telling you guys, what?" Jesse asked coming behind Beca.

The girls awkwardly stared at Beca who simply replied, "just what the song I'm gonna pick for the auditions."  
"Well, this changes things. You would tell them, but not me! "Jesse said, "Remember, last Saturday?" he whispered to Beca, who blushed at what Jesse did last Saturday to get something outof her.  
"Yeah, you kids have fun, I'm not gonna stay here being anadorer of the Jesse and Beca story." Stacie said and run off.  
And then rest of the Bellas' also went away, and Beca made them promise that they will fall her, sober or drunk, to make sure they are at home.  
"Guess it's just you and me, babe. "Jesse said to her with a smirk."Wanna get out of here?"  
"Why, Gladly Mr. Swanson!" Beca said with fake enthusiasm and they both headed to the Trebles house.

* * *

They both started watching Grease, as Jesse wanted to almost kill Beca when he found out that she hadn't watched the iconic musical, and Beca found Jesse mimicking the lyrics to "Summer Nights", which made her laugh.

Two our hours later, they finished watching Grease so they headed to Jesse's room to go to sleep.  
"Wait, Beca. "he said and Beca turned back while she was about to enter the room.  
"I want you to know that... I love you... "He said stammering.  
"I know babe, but can we please go to sleep? I'm really tired... "Beca said as she opened the door to Jesse's room to see candles being lit up and rose petals all over the bed.  
"Jess... "Beca began to say, while going inside the room, but Jesse made sure that she spoke no more by kissing her passionately.  
Their kiss became heated and Jesse put Beca down on his bed. They pulled apart when it became hard to breathe. Jesse laid on top of her smiling and staring into her eyes.

"You do realize that if we had gotten late, you precious DVD collection would've been burned right?" Beca smirked smiling.  
"Knowing you, skipping that party was in your mind since the second you got invited. "He said laughingly.  
"Yeah, we'll parties isn't my thing anymore. Apparently spending an eternity with my nerd of a boyfriend is my top priority. "Beca replied with her sarcasm, kissing Jesse even more.

"So, I guess you like all of this?" Jesse asked her expectantly.  
"Your fault for taking it up a notch Swanson. There better be more 'grand gestures'" Beca said, which to Jesse meant a 'Yes'.  
They kissed with each other with passion; it's as if their whole world was spinning around them. To Beca, it was something that feeling was something only Jesse had given her in her entire life, and Jesse was grateful he got to be with Beca to feel that feeling.

No sooner, there clothing was shed and their shady love life was kept under Jesse's covers.

"You, mister, got lucky today. I don't think any sane person would be giving some to her boyfriend twice in the same day, less than 5 hours apart." Beca said as she cuddled up to him.  
"Sane is boring. "Jesse said whilst kissing her neck."Insane on the other hand, is just plain interesting. He said as he hugged her tighter.  
Then they both drifted off to sleep, listening to the drunken lamentations of the people who went around the block.


	2. Aca- saviour?

**This is really exciting! I've already gotten a lot views and special thanks to .792 who said I should continue this! Please review me if you guys want something special to be in the story, and FYI there will be no sudden pregnancies or proposals. It'll all be in due time, okay? And I really don't know where I want to take this, so please let me know your suggestions! Love you awesome nerds!**

* * *

Beca was the first to wake up that morning. She quickly changed and then started cleaning Jesse's room, because just like her she didn't want him to be made fun of too. Jesse was still asleep, so she wrote him a note and headed downstairs.

When she arrived downstairs, she saw most of the Trebles cooking up a storm much to her surprise.

"Hey guys!" Beca said awkwardly and they all looked at her.

"Beca! " Benji said, "I'll walk you out".

"Thank you that would have been embarrassing if I was there for more time" Beca said as they walked out.

"Actually I knew this would happen, so I guess it's nothing" he said.

"What do you mean you knew? Oh god! Did you see us or something?!"

"I was the one did all of that, you see. Jesse knows that I hate social gatherings which you call parties, so he asked me to, you know, 'arrange' it. But it was his idea, Beca, not mine."

"Oh. I see." Beca said sheepishly.

"Jesse's a great guy, Beca. He's lucky to have you. Otherwise, I don't what I would have done with him being locked up in his room re-watching old movies all the time! So basically, you are his aca-saviour."

"Dude if you say that once more, I swear to god….." Beca started to say, but then realized that they both reached the Bellas house.

"We can continue this conversation later Beca", Benji said, "Until next time then! Bye!" he said as he ran-off. Beca realized that even thigh they friends now, he was still quite intimidated about her.

Beca entered the Bellas house, to see all of her friends in the living room looking as if they were about interrogate her.

"Well, well, well. Look who's been trebled" Fat Amy exclaimed.

"Oh, Beca, Beca, Beca", Stacie said laughingly.

"One- There's no need to three-Beca me, Stace. And two- I'm really sorry I couldn't check up on you guys! "Beca said, hopeful for forgiveness.

"Good thing Aubrey isn't here, she would've skinned you alive" Jessica said.

"Ok, here goes. I'm sorry if I've acted like a sappy idiot for the last week, but I guess I should just blame it on all Jesse. It wasn't fair that I bailed on you guys. You're my family, and I would never leave you. "Beca said.

"On behalf of the Bellas" Fat Amy began to say, "We forgive you for the first time. But if you do this again, just prepare yourself for the kraken that will be unleashed" she said, making a whip sound.

"Uhuh. " Beca replied and the girls all went back to their rooms.

"Just so you know Beca, I've got your apology on record." Fat Amy whispered to her. "If it leaks, I think I know which Bella leader will not be getting any from a certain Treble leader. "She said cryptically, which both scared Beca as well as made her laugh.

When Fat Amy went back to her room, Beca texted all of the Bellas to come for practice at 3 pm, and she went back to room.

It was past lunch time, and the house was dead silent, making Beca wonder what the girls were doing. Beca was deep in concentration of making a new mix, and she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door to find Jesse.

"You should know that I've been knocking for about a good ten minutes. I was waiting when you'd finally hear." He said, and gave her a kiss.

"You see, I'm more of a 'have-a- one-night-stand–and-then-leave' kind of a girl" Beca said smirking.

" I would love to say something back to that, but considering that I didn't have much sleep last night…"Jesse said and then sprang on to Beca's bed and closed his eyes as if he was asleep.

"Yeah you do that" Beca said and made her way to her computer.

"You aren't gonna let me sleep alone are you?" Jesse woke up and looked expectantly at Beca who was sitting at her desk.

She couldn't help laying there in the arms of her boyfriend. So she got up from her table and then set her phone's alarm to go off at 2.30 and she jumped on to the bed.

"That's what I thought" Jesse said and hugged Beca tight and kissed her temple.

When Beca tried to wake up, Jesse's arms were still wrapped around her waist which made it hard for Beca to get out of bed.

* * *

"Jess, let me go." she whispered, trying to wake him up.  
"Five more minutes, Bec. "He said, pulling her closer.  
"I have rehearsal. The girls are already pissed with me, I won't want to piss them mo-" she went on to say, but Jesse kissed her with force that made her stop talking.  
"Dude, please. "She said after they pulled apart.  
"Fine, I'll see you at the radio station." he said, and got up and made his way to the door.  
"Jesse!" Beca yelled after him, and she heard her make her way down the stairs.  
"GOD!" she said, and got up to get ready for rehearsals.

Beca went to the rehearsal area in their new house, where all of the Bellas were gathered. They all stared at Beca.

"What!" she said as she saw them staring at her.  
"Beca, are you like okay?" Jessica asked.  
"Yeah we saw Jesse walk out the door like at lightning fast speed." Cynthia Rose said and then everyone looked at her, "I mean bad lightning fast speed, not good."  
"That's nothing. I'm fine Jessica thanks. Let's get on with our work! "Beca said with excitement."Welcome to this year's first rehearsal practice, Bellas! "  
"Yeah!" Fat Amy cheered and everyone else joined in.

When Beca got to the radio station, Jesse was already at work.

"Hey", she said to him, but he didn't even bother to look at her.  
"Seriously, you aren't gonna talk to me all night? I have the best boyfriend ever! "She said, with faux enthusiasm.  
"Remember what I said last year right here?" Jesse finally said, making Beca look up from her work.  
"That my ear spike was intimidating?" Beca said, not knowing what to say.  
"I told you that you'll be squidy and wrap yourself around me. Ring a bell?" he said.  
"Jesse, I can't remember that." Beca said with sad expression.  
"Beca, you just don't seem to have time for me let alone wrap yourself around me! "Jesse said dropping the CDs he was holding back to the crate.  
"Jesus Christ, Jesse! I am spending time with you! I even spent a whole frigging night with you yesterday! Isn't that enough?! Beca said back, almost yelling.  
"Here we go! You're yelling at me, and I'm the only one here, again! "Jesse also shouted back.  
"What else do you want me to do? Do you want me to call you every freaking minute of the day and tell what I did, and what I ate and with whom I spoke with?! Because I can't do that! Because I can never ever be the lovey dovey girlfriend who as you says is 'Wrapped' around you! "Beca finally said.  
"You can at least try a little." Jesse said, making his way towards Beca. "I'm not asking you to change Becs, I would never ask that. I want you to be the same weirdo I fell in love with. All I want is to feel that you love me as much as I love you, because sometimes it feels like I'm trying too hard. "  
"Yeah well, I can still be the same weirdo who well in love with the nerdy movie lover, just maybe with less pressure." Beca said with a smirk.  
"There it is, the famous 'I'm so cooler than Jesse' smirk", Jesse said jokingly.  
"I can do that all night." she said.  
"But I can't not do this all night" he said and pulled in for a deep kiss.  
The embrace lasted for long, and Beca finally said that she needed to change the playlist.  
Jesse then started to sing 'Don't You (Forget about Me)' totally off key, making her laugh as she headed to the booth.  
"Love you" she said before going in.  
"I know." Jesse said and went back to stacking CDs.


	3. The Triple Deal

Chapter 3! I've been working on this for three days,so it must be better! And also I think someone stealing Jesse is overrated, so I might go for a non-traditional route, if you know what I mean. And Beca's character has definitely changed after she goes out with Jesse, so no OOC there.(Or so I think). Please review or PM me if you like to see anything. Love you awesome nerds!

* * *

After a long night at the radio station, Jesse and Beca went back to the Bellas house to sleep. Beca changed into her sweats and Jesse slept in his boxers.

When Beca woke up in the morning, she found Jesse staring at her.

"Stop doing that, you weirdo",she said and punched his abs.

"You look adorable when you sleep, even with that scary ear spike." he said and brushed her hair off her face.

"Okay, as much as I love to keep doing this, I have work today. It's the Activity Fair and I need to set up our booth and do stuff ",Beca said trying to get off.

"Please..." Jesse said with his puppy dog eyes, which Beca found hard to resist.

"For a little while only Jess", she said as she cuddled him closer, "Then, let me off your leash"

Jesse kissed her and Beca equally returned the kiss with passion, only to be interrupted by Fat Amy's shouting

"BECA!" she yelled, "You up?!"

"Yeah, Amy I'm up" Beca yelled back.

"Well get your ass out of your bed then, we have a long day!

"I'll be there in like half an hour" Beca said, making Jesse's eyes go wide, which made her smile.

"Okay, flatbutt! Bye, Jesse!" Amy said as she left.

"She knows?!" was all Jesse said, as he was on top of Beca.

"She surprisingly knows a lot. But what she doesn't know is what we are gonna do ... Beca said as she started to kiss him and put her hands around his neck.

"Half an hour is a lot of tome, Mitchell. Wonder what we can do..." Jesse said.

"Makes me wonder" Beca said and they started to embrace again.

Beca was wrapped in Jesse's arms when her phone started to ring repeatedly . She picked up it to see that it was Stacie.

"Hey Stace, what's up?" Beca said to the phone.

"Get your butt down here, Beca! Major crisis! Oh and Aubrey and Chloe are here waiting to talk to you". Stacie said in one sentence.

"I'll be right there." Beca said and got out of bed, and quickly changed in to a shirt and jeans, and saw that Jesse was still sleeping. She kissed his forehead and quietly closed the door as she left.

* * *

Beca arrived at the Bellas rehearsal space in their house.

"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed as she saw Beca and gave her a tight hug

"Dude... can't... Breathe!" she said as she tried to get out.

"Will you please explain your tardiness?" Aubrey went on to say and then hugged Beca.

"Hey guys. What made you come down here?" Beca asked with a quizzical expression.

"We received multiple phone calls from 7 little birdies who say their leader is in fact utterly lovesick." Aubrey said, seriously.

"I am not lovesick!" Beca said looking at the girls. "What the hell!"

"If you aren't please care to explain why you had a blowout yesterday, and why exactly Lilly told me that she found a treble maker hoodie in the dryer yesterday?" Chloe said.

"Umm,Chloe that's actually mine..." Stacie said with embarrassment, making everyone look at her.

"You guys are sure as hell lucky that there is no disciplinary committee here!" Aubrey said looking at Beca and Stacie. She then noticed that Fat Amy's cheerful face being turned to a sour plum.

"Amy, do you have anything to share? " Aubrey asked.

There was a moment of silence as they all waited for Fat Amy to say something.

"I slept with Bumper. " Fat Amy said in a sad tone, earning a lot of 'What!?'s from the girls

"If I knew that we were gonna discuss our sex lives here, I would have purposefully gotten late even more." Beca said trying to deviate from the topic.

"What is with you all and the Trebles!?" Chloe exclaimed. "I mean look at me, I have a non treble for a boyfriend and we are even getting married!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"You're getting married to Josh?" Beca asked.

"Yep!" Chloe said.

"This is so exciting! A Bella wedding!" Fat Amy said as she went on to hug Chloe.

Everyone congratulated Chloe and making a little extra noise while they were at it.

"What's happening down here?" Jesse said as he appeared. "Oh, hi Aubrey." he awkwardly said when he saw Aubrey. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." she said, and Beca sensed that her boyfriend was pretty nervous.

"I was just leaving, and umm, Beca" He said looking at her, "I'll see you after, okay?".

"Uhuh. Bye" she said awkwardly, and Jesse left.

"You had early morning sex, didn't you?" Stacie said looking directly at Beca.

"What! no!" Beca said.

"I heard you guys laugh." Lily said, which shocked Beca.

"Who laughs during sex? There's million other things you should do with your mouth. Like one time, me and this guy-" Stacie began to say.

"I'm gonna stop you right there, ladies. This is supposed to be group time, not discuss sex rituals time!" Cynthia Rose stepped in much to Beca's relief.

"Cynthia Rose is right. Let's get to business. " Beca said, looking determined, "So someone please tell me what the crisis is."

"The BU Harmonics ruined our leaflets" Ashley said

"Come on, it can be that bad..." Beca went on to system, but then saw that the leaflets had Barden Bitches instead of Barden Bellas.

"I badly want to pound in the heads of those Madonna worshipping, sweater wearing, bald headed dickhea-", Fat Amy started to say, but Beca interrupted Fat Amy.

"Before I let you do that," she said making Fat Amy say "Yes!", " we need to do something about the flyers " Beca said, and then went on thinking.

After a while, she came up with a plan.

"All we need is some felt and get this stuff done in time!" Beca said. "Hands in Bellas!" she said and all of them, including Aubrey and Chloe, said 'Ah!' is unison.

* * *

After working about two hours, Beca's phone started to vibrate.

"Hey Ash, can you check why Beca's phone is buzzing so much?" Chloe asked her hands filled with felt.

"Yeah sure" Ashley said and picked up Beca's phone. Stacie went near Ashley and said "Its all from Jesse!" when she saw fifteen missed calls and five texts.

"Let me see" Aubrey then took the phone from Ashley.

"Beca, I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you! Babe, it was awkward! Will make it up to you! I love you. Don't miss me too much. " Aubrey read on, and at that Beca came back to see that Aubrey was holding her phone.

"Uhh... What are you guys doing with my phone?" Beca asked holding the last of the leaflets boxes.

"I'm sorry Beca, we read your texts! " Chloe exclaimed. "And good job on the love part already."

"My what!" Beca shouted and grabbed her phone, to see the multiple texts from Jesse.

"Damn! Flatbutt's getting some physically, mentally and emotionally!" Fat Amy said as she saw the texts. "She's got the triple deal!"

"Guys! Stop! Amy, I'm not getting any kind of deal! Just get back to work before I barf! Sorry Aubrey, but just get back to work!" she yelled.

"Beca having an Aubrey! This trebleboner is working his magic on her!" Fat Amy said to the rest of the girls.

"Say what?" Beca shouted at them.

"Nothing" Stacie said.

"Good. Now please get back to work!" Beca said.

"SIR,YES SIR!" all the girls said together.

At the activity fair, many people stopped by the Bellas to ask about joining, much to Beca's surprise and annoyance.

"If I have to go through smiling for another two hours, I will kill myself" she said. "Totally Aubrey's fault that we are the epitome of politeness, we could've just been the Barden Bitches!"

"Maybe I should I teach you flatbutts mermaid dancing!" Fat Amy said and laid on the ground, but Beca shook her head.

"Hey Beca, it looks like we are running out of flyers." Jessica said.

"Hey Denise, mind bringing them back from the house, I'm really tired" Beca said.

"Okay. Cool." Denise said and left.

Just then Beca's phone buzzed. It was from Jesse.

'Quad. Now.' was all it said.

"Guys, I think something is up" she said looking at the girls. "I'll be back in a few okay?" she left, the Bellas being unable to figure out what had popped up.

Over at the Treblemakers, Jesse said that this time they would not have perform, considering that Bumper was there no more. He kept an eye out on Beca and just as soon as she left, he started to leave too.

"Just where do you think you're going, Jesse?" Unicycle asked.

"Uhh... Something's up. I have to go" he said.

"If that something is your girlfriend yearning for you, you can", Greg said.

"No, he can't" Hat said.

"Ofcourse he can! Kolio said, and then the rest of the trebles got into a quite heated argument about something irrelevant.

"This time would be a good time to escape, Jesse." Benji said to him quietly.

"You sure?" Jesse aske

"This might go on for hours, and they might end the discussion with which kind of sex position is better." Benji said much to Jesse's surprise.

"Then I'm going, cover for me?" Jesse asked.

"Don't I always?" Benji said as Jesse started to go.

* * *

Beca was at the quad, but there was no Jesse. It made her question whether the text was a prank from the Trebles, or the Bellas, or both. Being impatient, she got up from their spot (technically hers, but he insisted in making it their spot), only to see Jesse headed towards her.

"What was so important that I had to leave the girls" Beca said.

"This" Jesse said and kissed her, and she kissed him back.

Their kiss turned to a make out session as they both got lost in themselves, and well Beca's unwillingness to PDA went away just like that as there was nothing else she wished to do.

After they pulled apart, Beca said with a smile "Feel free to do that anytime" she said putting her hand around his neck.

"Uhuh" he said kissing her again, making Beca smile. But then they were interrupted by someone's cough.

"Beca" Dr. Mitchell said, and Beca and Jesse broke apart.

"Oh hi dad" Beca said.

"Hey Dr. Mitchell" Jesse said.

"Jesse" . "So how's the activity fair going on?

"We had a big turnout actually. You actually caught me ummm on a break" Beca said awkwardly looking at Jesse.

"I see. Well I guess I should leave you to it and ummm I'll see you both at dinner on Thursday." Dr. Mitchell said.

"Okay, dad. See you" Beca said.

"See you Dr. Mitchell" Jesse said.

"Jesse" Dr. Mitchell said and left.

Jesse then looked at Beca. "What!?" Beca said.

"Dinner on Thursday?" Jesse said.

"We could ditch it and watch a movie?" she asked.

"I'm fine with dinner. Unless, you wanna not go"

"I don't do dinners." Beca said and took out her buzzing phone. "I have to get back, I'll see you after?" she said and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Okay. Love you, weirdo!" Jesse shouted.

Beca turned back with a smile on her face, and mouthed "I love you too"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Jesse smirked.

Beca ran over to him and said " I love you, let me go or otherwise no getting 'some'" Beca said with a serious face.

"I ummm wouldn't want that to happen" Jesse as he held Beca's hand.

"I need to get back babe, come with me?" She said.

"We could watch a movie today?" he said as they headed back.

"You do realize when you say we are watching a movie, I have to be ready for other things right?" Beca said smirkingly.

"Duh!" Jesse said as if it was no big deal, making them both laugh.


	4. She's In Good Hands

Sorry it took so long to update! I gave myself a break! ;) Anyway, would guys like it if their is like a breakup? Because I have this amazing idea, and it's so sad, but don't worry, there is a rainbow on the other side of the storm. :p Please let me know in the reviews! Andd thank you for the follows, I really appreciate them! I really hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do! Love you awesome nerds!

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon, and Beca was at their spot in the quad, working on a new mix. She was just after a class, and she knew Jesse would be coming there.

"What's up, Weirdo?" he asked and kissed her. She then saw that he didn't bring any movies with him.

"What, no movies?" Beca asked with a quizzical expression.

"I wanna talk to you about something."

"If this is about us having too much sex, I have to say I agree. I just bought like 12 condoms last Sunday, and already half are finished! " she said quietly.

"That's not actually what I want to talk about, but as long we are on the topic you can't just put the blame on me, you know! You are the one who wants to jump on my bones everytime!" he said.

"What?! No!" she said as she punched his arm.

"Babe, we'll talk about this later. What I really wanna talk about is whether we are gonna go to your parents' house tomorrow." he said.

"First of all, it's not my parents' house, it's my dad's. Secondly, I don't want to." Beca said lying her head on Jesse's head.

"Why not?" Jesse asked stroking her hair.

"We have better things to do than make awkward small talk with my dad and the step monster, like you know..." Beca said as she looked up at Jesse.

"Didn't you just say we have to much sex?" he said with a smirk.

"Let's not call it sex, I'd like to rephrase it by saying we 'make love' " she whispered to his ear.

"Why make love, when we already have love?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Beca said as she got up.

"You don't know? Beca Mitchell doesn't know. This is a first. " he said.

"I'm sorry, I am not YOU!" she said laughing.

"And that's why I love you" he said as he got up and pulled her closer to him.

"You must really sweep your girlfriend off her feet." she said with a smirk.

"Oh I know I do" he said as he cupped her cheeks with such force that made her drop her books.

They smiled in between kisses, and after a while they both had to let go because Jesse had to go back to class, so Beca reluctantly went back to her room at the house.

On her way to the house, Beca's phone started ringing. It was her dad.

"Hey dad, what's up?" she said.

"Beca, are you and Jesse coming tomorrow? Dr. Mitchell asked.

"Dad, I'm not really comfortable..." she said with a whine.

"Beca, Please?"

"It's gonna be awkward, dad. I mean the only thing common me and Sheila would probably have is the hate for the Kardashians."

"Come on, Beca. I promise you it won't be that bad. Oh and she loves that show, so don't talk about that." he said with a laugh.

"Sheila's right. What's not to love about pretentious socialites?" Beca said with a smirk.

"And you should maybe cut down the sarcasm. She hardly even gets me sometimes"

"Jesse lives with it" Beca said as if it were a matter of fact.

"Because he knows you, Beca. Sheila doesn't. But she does want to get to know you better so maybe speak the truth?

"I'll try, but I'm making no promises. And dad?

"Yes, Beca?"

"There better be pizza" She said in a demanding tone.

"Of course, Beca. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye dad."

* * *

That night, Jesse asked Beca to come to his room to watch a movie.

"What are we watching, nerd?" she said as she entered the room.

"Hello to you too, girlfriend." Jesse said closing the door. "We are watching 'The Artist'"

"Silent movie? Oh kill me!" she said as she fell on his bed.

"Hey! Jean Dujardin won an Oscar okay?"

"Natalie Portman won an Oscar! You don't see me watching 'Black Swan'!"

"Or we could watch that?" he said holding up both the DVD's.

"Admit it, you want to see some girl-on-girl action." she said with a smirk.

"And I also want to win an Oscar. You see, it's not a perfect world."

"You aren't seriously comparing that and watching 'Black Swan' right?" she said as she got up from the bed.

"Well, I wanna win one, before you win a Grammy" Jesse said pointing at her.

"I know you can, babe. But only after I win a Grammy" she said with a smirk.

"So what, we are Brad and Angelina now? She won the Oscar before he did"

"I could totally be Angelina, right? I can totally become like the 'Girl, Interrupted' leader of the Bellas and drive everyone crazy!" she said

"Speaking of crazy, 'Black Swan' ?" he said.

"I'll go with the silent movie. Don't need to see my boyfriend having a boner because of two hot girls."

"You're hot!"'Jesse said as he put in the DVD to the laptop.

"You are supposed to freaking say that! You're my freaking boyfriend! The guy who stole my freaking heart!" she said in a crazy voice, leaving Jesse stunned.

"See? I can be crazy!" she said with a laugh and cuddled up next to Jesse.

"Boy, Am I relieved!" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"You haven't seen me crazy. Yet." she said and looked at the computer screen, sensing that Jesse became nervous.

After about two hours, they finished the movie and were getting ready to sleep.

"So are we going to the dinner?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Beca said.

"Is there like a dress code or something?"

"Just don't end up coming shirtless. Not that I wouldn't mind that..."

"Yeah I think that would improve your dad's impression of me" Jesss said removing his shirt.

"It would definitely improve mine" she said with a smirk.

He now stood in front of her shirtless. "How about now?" he replied.

"You just climbed up my list of favourite people, Swanson." she said as she came closer to.

"Oh yeah?", he said grabbing her, "How about now?" he said as he started to kiss her.

As their kiss became more heated, Jesse gently threw Beca on to his bed.

"This totally doesn't make you my favourite person." she said as they touched their foreheads together.I

"Oh come on! I try everyday Becs!" he said jokingly.

"Babe, I can't tonight." Beca said putting her hands around his neck.

"Well, then let's sleep." he said as he got off her and laid beside her.

"You're not mad are you?" she said as she cuddled to his chest.

"I'm fine with sleeping with my beautiful girlfriend" Jesse said as he looked into Beca's eyes.

"You are such a cheese ball, you know that right?" she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I do. But you know, Becs, theres a fat chance that I'm getting bugged that we didn't do it from the rest of the guys."

"The rest of the guys don't have girlfriends who sang to them at a national competition" she said emphasizing on National.

"You make a valid point, as always." Jesse said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Love you." she said.

"Love you more", he said and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Beca woke up earlier than Jesse, who had put his alarm at 8 o'clock. She got dressed and was ready to leave, when she heard Jesse's alarm ring, and it played 'No Diggity'.

"Hey." he said as he woke up.

"Hey" she went near him and gave him a kiss.

"What are you doing so early? Aren't you like the worst morning person?"

"I have class, and our professor doesn't really understand that 8 o'clock isn't really a productive time for college students."

"Then I guess you better get going"

"I will, but I just heard that you're alarm is..." Beca started to say.

"'No Diggity', you heard it?"

"Yeah, I did you weirdo, and I think it's sweet"

"Then what's yours?"

"Would you look at that?" she said looking at her phone, "It's time to go! I'll see you later" she said and ran out the door.

"BECA!" he shouted.

"And I love you" she said as she came back and peeked through the door.

"Hate you!" Jesse yelled and fell back to his pillow, and accidentally hit the headboard, and shouted 'Ow!'

* * *

After a whole day of class, Beca headed back to the Bellas house in the evening.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our leader?" Stacie said.

"I haven't seen you in ages like the time Gold Coast hasn't see water! " Fat Amy said.

"I'm sorry, guys, but hey, I remembered rehearsals right?" Beca said with a thumbs up sign and a forced smile.

Everyone then gave out an 'eh' as if it to say they were cool with it.

"Okay, now back to work. Where were we?" Beca said as she opened her laptop and looked at their progress. "Let's work on some choreography and then maybe work on voice. Haven't got much time today, so let's go girls!"

"SIR,YES SIR!" they yelled following Fat Amy's lead.

They rehearsed for about 2 hours and then called it a day. Beca was packing up her stuff when her phone started to ring. It was Jesse.

"Do you want me to pick you up now?" he said.

"Yeah okay."

"I got your step mom flowers. Is that too much?"

"I just hope that she's not allergic to them. Do you know that she loves the Kardashians?"

"Really? That's interesting..."

"I really don't what I'm going to talk to her about. You have to help me out."

"You never run out of things to talk. That's why I have to shut you up sometimes by-"

"Save that for later, boyfriend. Pick me up soon, my dad adores punctual people, and you would want to go there on time to make him like you"

"Oh please he already likes me. I made his cold hearted daughter such a sap" he said jokingly.

"I'll see you when I see you. Bye" she said hanging up.

* * *

Not long after they showed up at Beca's dad's house, and rang the bell. Sheila opened the door.

"Beca! So nice to see you!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hi Sheila. These are for you." Beca said giving the flowers to Sheila.

"Oh, thank you. Don't just stand in there, come in. It's your house, you know?" Sheila said.

"This is my boyfriend, Jesse. I'm sure you've seen him before at ummm the Finals" Beca said as she came in.

"Ofcourse. Hi Jesse. So glad you could join us" Sheila said giving Jesse her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, Mrs. Mitchell" Jesse said shaking her hand.

"Please, come in to the living room" Sheila said directing them to the living room.

"Where's dad?" Beca asked as she say down next to Jesse.

"Your father just came home. He'll be down in a while" Sheila said as she sat down on a chair. "I hope you don't mind me asking, for how long have been a couple?"

"About 5 months." Jesse said looking at Beca.

"From what I have heard from Beca's dad, Jesse seems to be a good influence on her. I think he likes you, Jesse." Sheila said.

"What, umm, exactly did Dad tell you?" Beca said awkwardly.

"Don't worry, nothing bad." Dr. Mitchell said as he entered the living room. "Hello Beca" he said and hugged her.

"Dad" Beca said as he hugged him.

"Jesse. Nice to see you" Dr. Mitchell said as he shook Jesse's hand.

"You too, " Jesse said as they shook hands.

"Well, we can continue this over dinner. Sheila?" looked at his wife.

"Well, come on you both" she said as they went into the dining room.

"I'll help, Sheila. After all, this is my house too" Beca said as she went with Sheila.

"How nice of you!" Sheila said.

Jesse and Dr. Mitchell sat at the table.

"Is Beca on some sort of pill, or is she just like that now?" asked quietly.

"She's nicer, ." Jesse said and saw that looking at him. "Not that she wasn't nice before, . Sir" he said nervously.

"So you can promise me that there will be no more bailing out of jail situations?"

"Yes, sir. I promise"

"Good. Well, I don't really know much about you, because Beca doesn't talk much to me, so tell me about your family.

"I was born and raised in New Jersey and I am an only child, and my parents are both lecturers at the state university, much like you" he said.

"So basically you are used to getting what you want at the end of the day?"

"I guess you could say so." he said with a laugh.

"Even my daughter?"

"Definitely"

"That's good. Happy to hear she's in good hands"

"Dinner's ready!" Sheila said as she brought in the food with Beca.

They set the food down on the table, and Beca took a pizza slice and almost put it in her mouth when she saw that her father was looking at her.

"What?"

"Beca, we give thanks before we eat."

"Oh I'm so sorry." she said and put the slice down on her plate. "Well, go on"

They held out their hands and Sheila began to give thanks. Jesse noticed that Beca was trying not to laugh, so he kicked her under the table.

After they gave thanks, Beca said "That hurt. I'll be getting you for that later "

"We'll see" Jesse said as he took Beca's hand under the table.

"You have to eat well Beca, your father says that you aren't much of an eater" Sheila said.

"That's true. But I have to admit, it's good for me because I get so save some money when I take her out." Jesse said making Sheila and laugh.

Beca punched Jesse's arm. "Revenge, Swanson"

"Good to see that my daughter can throw a punch for defense, and I mean for defense only."

"Maybe not all the time, Dr. Mitchell." Jesse said and saw Beca's evil eyes on him.

"Less talk, more eating!" Sheila said making her everyone laugh.

After dinner, they both said goodbye and headed back to the university in Jesse's car.

"They give thanks! Who does that?!" Beca said as she got in.

"I think a lot of people do" Jesse said as he buckled himself.

"Please say you don't." she said.

"My family does, so I have to go along with it."

"You know politeness creeps me out right?"

"That's why you are you" he said as he started the car.

"Dude, your parents totally hates me"

"They won't. I love you, so they'll love you too." he said as they drove out of the lane.

"I hope so" she said and slumped back to her seat. She then put on the radio and 'So Good' by B.O.B was playing. She then started to sing alongside with it.

"You dig B.O.B?" he asked.

"Maybe"

"I know I do"

"If the song has a catchy rap, it becomes my best friend." she said.

"Good to know"

"Wait, why are you asking me this again?"

"No reason. Just curious."

"That sounds like treble." she said and then started singing again.

"Yeah it does" he said.

Then they both burst out singing.

'You'll be in the high life

Soaking up the sunlight

Anything you want is yours

I had you living life like you should

You say you never had it so good

La la la la la la

You never had it so good

La la la la la la'

* * *

Songs mentioned:

No Diggity - Blackstreet feat. Dr. Dre

So Good - B.O.B.

Movies:

Black Swan

The Artist

Girl, Interrupted

TV shows: Keeping Up With The Kardashians


	5. Hot, Whipped and Romantic

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I had to edit and reedit to make it Aca-perfect. I have the perfect breakup chapter, and it's so fluffy that even I can't believe I wrote it. And I didn't want to go deep into the audition because it's not that important, but I hope you liked the song that I picked! Next chapter is Aca-initiaition and about five new characters! Until then, love you awesome nerds!

* * *

It was the night before auditions, and Fat Amy declared 'Girls night' much to Beca's unhappiness. They were snacking on pizza and drinking beer, and gossiping.

"So Beca, we wanna hear about Jesse. I mean how is he?" Stacie asked.

"Do you guys go at it like two alligators in the summer heat?" Fat Amy asked.

"Ever tried a threesome?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Ok first of all he's fine, Stacie, we don't do that, Amy and Cynthia Rose, never!" Beca said with a stern look.

"What do you mean he is FINE?" Stacie asked emphasizing on the last word.

"I'm saying he's the best I've gotten" Beca said.

"It sounds like Shawshank was a virgin!" Fat Amy said jokingly. Beca looked embarrassed.

"Wait, You were?!" Stacie exclaimed. "You, of all people!" she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'm a virgin" Lilly said quietly.

"We know Lilly" Fat Amy said.

"Only cause she just told you" Stacie said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Forget that, let's talk about the crocodile in the room" Fat Amy said.

"Wait, what! Since when did we become like the Hangover?!" Stacie said looking around.

"Am I the last one to not watch that movie?" Beca said and the girls nodded.

"She meant the big question, Stacie" Jessica pointed out and Stacie finally understood.

"It isn't a big deal guys, I just didn't date many guys back in high school, and I didn't want to 'experience'" Beca said.

"So when did you guys do it?" Cynthia Rose asked much to Beca's surprise.

"Nuh uh, Not telling you that" Beca said looking at Cynthia-Rose.

"It must have been so romantic! My first time was so romantic too" Jessica cooed.

"I'll tell you one thing, it was perfect." Beca said.

"More, Shawshank!" Fat Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, Beca! Cynthia Rose said.

"That's it guys! I'm so sorry, but I am really tired and I have to be fresh faced tomorrow for auditions" Beca said getting up from the floor.

"We'll party on without you!" Stacie said taking out a bottle of tequila.

"Yeah! This Australian Chick parties hard!" Fat Amy said plugging her iPod to the speakers.

"Whatever you do, don't wake me up and please be decent for tomorrow!" Beca said as she headed upstairs.

* * *

Two hours later, Beca still couldn't sleep. She took out her phone and called Jesse.

"Hey weirdo, why aren't you sleeping?" he said as he picked up the phone.

"Pick me up, please?"

"Okay, but won't the girls notice?"

"They are probably drunk" she said as she headed out bedroom door and heard them singing P!nk's 'Blow Me (One Last Kiss) off key.

"I'll be there in 10." he said.

"Bye" she said and hang up.

Beca went out of the house, and it was unusually cold at this time night, and she regretted wearing a tank top outside. Jesse then came in front of the car in his car and opened a door for her.

"Thanks for making me feel like a prostitute" Beca said as she got in.

"Hey Pretty Woman" he said and kissed her, and she kissed him back.

"Good choice." Beca said smiling.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked unbuckling himself.

"Let's just stay in the car" she said as she held his hand. Then she saw some drunk frat boys running around. "Maybe not here"

"Okay." he said and started the engine back on again.

"Jess, I'm sorry that I called you, I know you were busy" she said as he drove.

"I was actually. I was waiting for my phone to ring." he said with a smile.

"I'm serious, nerd. "

"Well, me too"

"How would you know that I would call you?"

"Because you're Beca, my cold yet highly emotional girlfriend"

"I'm not!" she exclaimed. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"You could've just taken me to a drive in and then started to feel me, you know?"

"Girl knows her movies! I can die a hero!" Jesse then parked the car.

"This is so cliched that I'm gonna actually act it out for you!" Beca said as she got out of the car.

"Thank god, I didn't watch 'The Notebook' with you, you would've wanted rain all the time"

"Correction: I would want you all the time." Beca said as she started to kiss him.

As their kiss began to deepen, Beca put her legs around his waist and Jesse took hold of her and placed her on the car

"This would be so much better if-" Beca began to say but then suddenly, rain down poured on them. "Oh, come on!"

"Exactly, come on!" he said as he started to kiss her again with passion.

Beca put her hands around his neck and Jesse started to kiss her neck, and Beca lied down on the car bonnet.

"Jess... " she said which made Jesse look at her.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he then and she stood up and he took her hand at went to the car, and heopened the door of the back of the car and Beca laid down on the backseat.

"This definitely counts as making love" Jesse said as their foreheads touched each other.

"Even though it's in the backseat of your car?"

"Because it's with you" he said and then they embraced again.

And soon after their clothing were shed. It was almost as perfect as their first time together, but this time it felt even more real because of their love for each other.

* * *

Beca remembered it all. How perfect last night was. But then she had to snap back into reality, they were both undressed in the backup Jesse's car, which thank god, had tinted windows. She knew she had to get back to the house, and therefore had to wake Jesse up.

"Jesse, we have to up." she said kissing his forehead.

"I thought last night was a dream, but here you are" he said stroking her hair.

"We have to get back, I have work"

"If you say so.." he said as he started to pull up his jeans.

"I'm sorry, babe." she said as she too put on her jeans.

"No need of being sorry, you just gave me the second best night of my life"

"I'm not gonna even guess the first one" Beca said rolling her eyes.

"It was the first night I spent with you! What did you think it was?"

"Yeah, okay, never mind. Let's go!" she said as she pointed her finger towards the driver's seat.

"Okay fine, Mitchell. Aren't you coming to the front?" he said as he got out of the car and opened the front door.

"You be the driver, I'll be the rider" she said with a smirk.

"Really?! If I recall correctly, last night, it was like you were the driver and I was the rider" he said as he got in.

"I'm letting you be the driver for once, I guess." she said jokingly.

"We'll see about that. "said as he started the car.

After about fifteen minutes, they were in front of the Treble house, and Beca refused to go in.

"Becs, it's just the guys! Don't make a bug deal out of this"

"Its bad enough I already had to the walk of shame thrice now! I don't want awkward situations to happen"

"Fine then I'm going in. You stay here until I get dressed and come" Jesse said as he got our of the car.

"Jesse..." she said and Jesse left.

After a few minutes of contemplating, she too headed out of the car. She then went inside the Treble's house, and saw that most of the Trebles along with Stacie were having breakfast.

"Beca?!" Stacie said sounding both shocked and delighted.

"Hey Stace. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, duh! We thought we'd have to send a search party!"

Then at that moment, Unicycle appeared from upstairs yelling "Stacie, you forgot your bra!"

Beca then looked at Stacie, who looked underneath her shirt, and noticed her lingerie was missing. "Thanks, Unicycle!"

"This is interesting. Where's Jesse?" Beca asked looking at Benji.

"He went upstairs." Benji replied.

"Thanks." Beca said as she headed upstairs.

"Jesse, it's Beca. You in here?" Beca said loudly as she went near his room, which was unlocked.

"I'm getting ready, wait!" he said back from near his closet.

"Nothing I haven't seen!" she said.

"Come in!"

"Hey, can you drop me off please?"

"Why drop you off when you have everything you need?" he said.

"You just sounded like a tele marketing guy" she said smirkingly "But, umm, what do you mean?"

"Look" he said as he opened the last drawer of his dresser. Beca then saw some of her shirts. "You stole my clothes!?" was only what she said.

"I did not 'steal your clothes' " he said with air quotes. "You left them."

"This makes a bad impression of me, doesn't it? It's like I've been sleeping with you everyday!" she said as she picked up a shirt.

"It doesn't make a bad impression on me." he said giving her quick peck on her lips. "I'll get you a towel"

"Okay" she said and went through her clothes again. Beca then checked her phone to check the time and realized it was almost 9, and she has auditions at 3. "Can you step on it Swanson! I have to go!" she yelled.

"Sheez! Here you go." he said handing her the towel. I'll see you at auditions then?"

"Okay bye." she said as Jesse went down the stairs.

* * *

It was 2.30 and the girls were all gathered outside the auditorium.

"Remember, we are looking for talent, not appearance."

"If they did look for appearance, my sexy fat ass wouldn't be here!" Fat Amy said making a point.

"Hey, where were you both last night?" Cynthia Rose asked from Beca and Stacie.

"I was at the Treble's house, and Beca turned up there mysteriously today morning" Stacie said.

"Almost like if she was abducted by aliens and then was returned back by them" Ashley said.

"I was abducted once. That's why I don't have gills anymore" Lilly said.

"They removed your gills?!" Jessica asked and Lilly nodded.

"Anyway, Beca was abducted. But by Jesse" Denise said.

"I thought you guys were drunk last night!" Beca said looking at Denise.

"We were. Doesn't make us blind though." Jessica said. "I saw you getting in the car."

"OMG! Did you have totally hot car sex? You lucky bitch!" Stacie said hitting Beca's back.

"My sex life, for the hundreth time, is not a topic of discussion today. We have to replace two singers!"Beca said loudly.

"Replacing Aubrey and Chloe is going to be hard." Jessica said.

Beca's phone started to ring at that moment. "Speak of the devil. It's Chloe."

"Beca!" Chloe said loudly over the phone.

"Hey, Chloe" Beca said.

"Ready for auditions? Did you pick a song yet?" Chloe said sounding enthusiastic.

"There are some choices, I'll just go with whatever comes to mind. " Beca said.

"That's my girl! Oh, I almost forgot to ask you! Will you please be one of my bridesmaids?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Me? A bridesmaid? At Chloe Beale's wedding?" Beca said questioningly.

"Yes?!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Okay!"Beca said without any hesitation.

"Great! The other bridesmaid is my sister Stella. You'll get on with each other so much! She has a boyfriend too" Chloe said with joy.

"Chloe I'm sure pretty much every girl has a boyfriend." Beca said with a smirk.

"Good point? She saw Jesse and told me that you were a lucky girl, Beca" Chloe said, making Beca blush.

Fat Amy then signaled that it was time to go in. "Chlo, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon okay? Say hi to Josh for me. Bye!" Beca said.

"Bye! Good luck!" Chloe said as Beca hung up.

When she was going in, she got a text from Jesse. " If you pick Don't You (Forget About Me), you will pay . I don't want our song to be ruined by amateurs. Sincerely yours, your lover." the text read. Beca smiled to herself as she went into through the auditorium doors.

* * *

The BU Harmonics, the Treblemakers and the Bellas all took their seats. Beca sat in the middle of the Bellas. She turned back to see Jesse sitting diagonally to her.

Justin then started to speak, but the whole time Beca could only think of the song that she was going to choose. She was basically engrossed in her thoughts and staring at the stage. Then Lilly pinched her back to reality.

"The most recent ICCA winners get to pick the audition song" Tommy said as he looked at the Bellas.

The Bellas then whispered song ideas to Beca who tried to process what song she had to pick. Finally, she spoke up.

"Alright nerds, let's go with..." Beca started to say, and Jesse looked at her. "Don't-" Beca started on to say, making Jesse sit up straight.

"I'm sorry, I was gonna say 'We Are Young'" Beca said with a laugh and looked at a startled Jesse.

"Okay, 'We Are Young' it is. I will be telling the contestants." Tommy said and he and Justin left the stage.

Everyone left the room, except Beca who started to place some stationery on the table in front of her.

"I see what you did there, girlfriend." Jesse said coming near Beca.

"What!? Just made an error that's all" she said with a smile.

"We got half an hour before the contestants come on stage." Jesse said quietly.

"I had more than enough fun last night to last for a week" she said putting her hands on his cheeks.

"A week! I'm going to die and then-" he started to say, but Beca cut him off by kissing him.

Jesse then put his hands around her waist and held her in his arms as they kissed passionately for a few minutes.

However, they were interrupted by Tommy.

"Uhh, guys" he said from the stage looking at Jesse and Beca in the audience. "The contestants are coming now. Maybe, umm, take it outside?" he said.

"Okay." Jesse said as he took Beca's hand and walked out of the auditorium.

"Seriously, we hold hands now?" Beca said as they went out.

"Oh please, you love it" Jesse said as he looked at Beca.

"I have to tell you something." she said seriously as they went out the auditorium.

"Okay. What is it?" he said it.

"I'm saying we should lay low on the PDA. People don't take me for serious anymore, Jesse." Beca said looking around to see some of the people coming in for auditions.

"If we do that, what do I get?" he asked taking her near a pillar.

"More nights like last night?" she said and Jesse's eyes went wide.

"Deal." he said.

"I cannot believe I just said that" she said laughingly.

"A deal is sealed with a kiss you know?" he said teasingly.

She stared at him for a moment, and he whispered "You know you can't resist it, right?".

"You ruined me, you know that?" she said as she grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

Their moment dragged on for some time, and they didn't notice their respective groups even being there.

"Damn, Shawshank" Fat Amy said.

"It's like Beca has a disease." Stacie said. "Not that I mind. Have the disease, with less clothes on"

"Stacie!" Beca exclaimed.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Kolio asked.

"I think we all know what Jesse and Beca wants to do" Unicycle said rolling his eyes.

"I don't why I call you people friends" Beca said.

"I don't know why our leaders are hooking up!" Fat Amy said, and everyone looked at her"What!?I didn't know that they were in love"

"Is she high or something?" Beca said.

"No really, I didn't know you were in love" Fat Amy said seriously.

"Now that we've cleared that up," Beca said trying to go away from Jesse who had his arms around her waist, "Emergency Bella Meeting" she said, looking at Jesse signaling him to let her go.

"And we're out." Jesse said leering her go and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Guys" he said as he signalled the Trebles to come with him.

"Man, you are whipped" Unicycle said as they went away.

"Atleast he's getting some while he's whipped! What can you say about yourself?" Kolio asked.

"I do get some!" Unicycle said, making the guys laugh.

The Bellas, except Beca were staring at them leaving.

"One person breaking the oath is enough, I don't everyone else doing it too!" Beca shouted seeing them stare.

"Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it..." Stacie said.

And just like they had predicted Jesse made a return. He ran up next to Beca and picked her up.

"DUDE! What do you think you're-" she began to say but Jesse kissed her.

"Told you, It's a good way to shut you up" he said after the pulled apart.

"Put me down, now!" she said loudly.

"Nope!" he said put her over his shoulders.

"Half an hour, Lover Boy! We want our leader clothed and happy!" Stacie yelled watching them leave.

"I hate you" she said.

"Love you too." he said with a smile.

* * *

Movie references -

The Hangover

Pretty Woman

Grease (Drive In)

Songs-

Blow Me (One Last Kiss) - P!nk

We Are Young - fun. Feat Janelle Monae

Don't You (Forget About Me) - Simple Minds


	6. In Love And Intoxication

**You guys must be hating me right now! Sorry I couldn't post chapters! But to make up, I'm going to give two chapters this time... This would be the first part, and the next chapter is the second part. Also, please check out this amazing fanfic 'So, So In Love With You' by FIveFootTwo, it's aca-perfect.**

* * *

After their 'activities', Beca and Jesse returned to auditions. Beca said goodbye to him and headed to the Bellas.

"Hey guys!" Beca said.

"Shawshank, you should always be getting some. In that way, the rest of us won't have to put up with your mood swings" Fat Amy said.

"Amy, if Beca was always getting some, she wouldn't be standing properly. I mean, have you seen Jesse? I can only assume he's good in bed." Stacie said looking at Jesse.

"So you guys did nothing else but analyze my love life?" Beca said with a smirk.

"Oh please. Some of us actually have lives!" Cynthia Rose exclaimed "Thats why I proposed that we a do a drinking game"

"I will not have you drunk at auditions." Beca said.

"Hello?!" Stacie said.

"This is important! We have to pick awesome vocalists or otherwise I have to be forever tormented by Aubrey!" Beca said.

"We all know why she wants to torment you, Beca." Jessica said, and everyone started laughing.

"Yeah Beca! It involves you and The Breakfast Club Boy over there." Cynthia-Rose said.

"You guys are unbelievable!" Beca said and went inside the auditorium.

"I'm gonna need some liquid courage to get through these performances" Stacie said. "Fat Amy, hit me."

"Oh yeah!" Fat Amy said taking out a bottle of tequila from her bag.

It was clear to Beca that most of the girls we're drunk, especially Stacie who flirted with the most nerdiest of guys who auditioned. Beca was sorry for them, because the guys thought they had a chance with Stacie, but at the same time found it funny. Over at the Treblemakers, Jesse and Benji were trying hard to pick new guys for their group.

"If we don't get a rapper, I think I might have magically create a young Jay-Z" Benji said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea..." Jesse went on to say, and Benji's face lit up, "Dude, you were kidding, right?"

"Oh, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse... Magicians never kid. It's a fact." Benji said in a matter-of-fact way.

"So you weren't kidding when you told me that you actually made your parents disappear for a weekend just so you could go to a magic convention?" Jesse asked.

"I told you, they didn't even realize that they were gone for two days!" Benji said.

"And I'm sure that you have proof for this." Jesse said mockingly.

"I still have the bus ticket." Benji replied.

"I'm just telling you, man, once you get a girl, just don't tell her that story. Ever." Jesse said looking for Beca in the front row, only to see she was not there.

"And you've told Beca about your adventure at Comic-Con?" Benji shot back.

"Umm, first Beca thinks Comic-Con is overrated, and second of all, I tell her a lot of things!" Jesse said.

"I'm surprised that you do, because I assumed that all you both do is-" Benji started to say only to be interrupted by Beca who sat next to Benji.

"We both only do what?" Beca asked looking at Benji and Jesse.

"Stack CD's?"Benji said not knowing what to say.

"And here I thought you had interesting conversation. What else do you nerds talk about anyway" she asked turning to the rest of the Trebles.

"Well, Jesse here talks about you." Unicycle said.

"He likes to babble. A lot." Greg said quietly.

"Guys!" Jesse shouted and turned at them.

"Cause he's in lovvvvvveeeee..." Hat said harmonizing.

"Nope. This is not awkward at all." Jesse said trying not to show her embarrassment.

"Come on, Jesse. It's almost like Beca is one of the guys. Right, guys?" Benji said attempting the defend the both of them.

"Yeah, a 'guy' who Jesse sleeps with" Unicycle said emphatically.

"Glad we bonded, nerds. I'll let you get back to whatever sick orgy happening there, Unicycle" Beca said with a smirk as she stood up.

"I like her. She's feisty." Kolio said.

"Yup. That's my girlfriend." Jesse said as he looked straight ahead.

* * *

After auditions were over, Beca made her way to the empty rehearsal hall at the campus that they were using for aca-initiation. She had already sent Fat Amy and Lilly to kidnap the new recruits, and she settled on arranging the new scarves. After a while, Fat Amy and the rest of the Bella's arrived with the blindfolded new recruits.

"Am I a victim of sex trafficking?" one girl spoke up with fear in her voice.

"You wish" Cynthia Rose said quietly earning a dirty look from Beca.

"Alright, our new Sopranos - Alex and Rachel' Beca said releasing the girls from their blindfolds.

"And finally, our new bass replacement, Courtney!" Beca said excitedly as she removed her blindfold, making Courtney squeal.

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before us." Stacie said giving every girl a sip of the so-called blood from the wine glass.

"Now repeat after me. I - sing your name-" Beca said and the newbies sang. "Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Barden Bella. And I solemnly promise never to have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal chords be ripped pit by wolves." Beca finished and was met by scared faces from the new recruits.

"And with that I abolish the last rule or otherwise I would be a hypocrite, and also because the rest of the Bellas forced me" Beca said with a smile.

"Oh you're the one who kissed Jesse Swanson at the Finals last year?" Alex asked excitedly.

"In the flesh." Beca said pointing at herself.

"I'm sorry but what can I do get a Treble as my boyfriend?" Courtney asked.

"Do what Beca did. Just sing-" Stacie went on to say only to be interrupted by Beca covering her mouth.

"Uhhh... You'll learn that in rehearsal. But, now it's time to party, you guys! " Beca yelled.

"Welcome to the Barden Bellas, bitches!" Fat Amy yelled making the room go wild.

* * *

The old and new Bellas made their way to the amphitheater where Hood Night was always held.

"Remember you all have rehearsal tomorrow so don't get too drunk because I can't sober your sorry assestomorrow morning. On that note, disperse!" Beca said signaling the new Bellas to go.

"Becawww! BECAWWW!" someone screamed behind Beca. It was Jesse.

"Really, we're doing this again? What is this, a remake of a 2011 movie starring you?" Beca said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, lover" he said in a deep voice coming close to her.

"Clearly you're drunk." Beca said trying to distance herself from him.

"I'm not drunk. You're just blurry." Jesse said grinning.

"And this is why I hate sequels. Jesse, you've had too much to drink. Give me your cup." Beca said sternly.

"But Mama..." Jesse said in a childlike way, with puppy dog eyes.

"You wanna play it that way? Fine. I'm not taking you home, lover." Beca said with an evil smile and left him.

"BECCAAA" he screamed at her.

"Sorry dude." Beca yelled back.

After about two hours, the party was in full rage, and Beca as finally letting herself go. She grabbed another drink when Rachel approached her.

"Hi, Rachel!" Beca said to her.

"Hi, mind if I hang with you? There are some guys who almost tried to grope me." Rachel said timidly.

"Oh hon, they didn't 'almost' grope you. They either did or didn't." Beca said laughing.

"Are you drunk?" Rachel asked.

"I might be. I'm trying to out drunk my goof of a boyfriend" Beca said pointing towards Jesse.

"You guys are perfect for each other! I saw him singing to you the other day near the radio station. I wish I had someone like that." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I'm the luckiest bitch alive, he basically courted me all of last year. And then, I realized how much I needed this idiot so I apologized to him." Beca said sitting down on a bench.

"By singing! That's so romantic!" Rachel squealed.

"Rachel, If you say that one more time I might actually throw up." Beca said, to which Rachel became scared.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry, I think I might be a little bit tipsy. Excuse me." Beca said and got up, and at the same time the crowd made a huge applause, so she made her way to the middle of the amphitheater.

"Our Treblemaker leader has something to say!" Tommy said passing the mic to Jesse.

"Alright aca-people! I just wanna thank everyone for comingtonight! Acapella is still a rocking, and without it I would have never fallen in love with my beautiful girlfriend, Beca who has a toner everytime I sing and vice versa, so here's to getting lucky in both ways because of acapella!" he said and the guys in the crowd made a lot of noise, except for the Bellas who were looking at a stunned Beca.

"Fat Amy, I hope you stocked the fridge with enough ice-cream." Stacie said as she whispered to Fat Amy.

Beca made her way to Jesse, who was receiving high-fives.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" said as she pushed him.

"Whoa, Bec. Calm down, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! You really want me to tell you that? Maybe your 'toner' can freaking help you with that. " Beca said and stormed off.

"BECA!" Jesse yelled going after her, making his way through the crowd, only to be stopped by Cynthia Rose.

"Let her calm down. You-" Cynthia Rose said to Benji, "-Sober Mr. Toner over here."

"Let's go, Jesse" Benji said putting his arm around Jesse.

"Treble in trouble" Fat Amy called out following Jesse's exit.

"Treble? Trouble? Finally, I get the pun!" Courtney said.

"Not now, Courtney." Rachel said. "Is Beca gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, Shawshank will come around, hopefully by tomorrow." Fat Amy said.

"I'll go check on her." Jessica said and left.

"In Beca's absence, I'm gonna make the executive decision and make all of the Bellas leave right now, before someone else spills out their guts. Yes, Denise, I'm talking to you." Stacie said with a straight face.

"That's right, new and old aca-bitches! Go!" Fat Amy yelled and the group parted.

"Maybe we should make him stand out our house naked." Lilly said quietly as they made their way to the house.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea, whaddya think Stace?" Fat Amy said.

"You two are wayyy horny. Get laid for god's sake" Stacie said flipping her hair.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the whole sex thing is a bit OOC, I get it, but thought it would be interesting if I included it. In my opinion, Beca has reason to get mad at him because she's shy, and Jesse confessed this to a large group of people. Please leave reviews, because I want to find out your opinions too. What will happen next chapter? Keep reading!**


	7. Chill Pill

**Continued from the chapter before! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Saturday night, and Beca was still upset with Jesse. She was half asleep in her bed as she had refused to go out with him after his so called 'drunken announcement'. She opened her eyes, only to see Jesse next to her staring at her.

"Dude, What the f-" she said as she tried to grab something on the bedside table.

"Hey, found your pepper spray'"Jesse said showing her the bottle.

"Good, now you can spray yourself" Beca said as she got up.

"Oh come on! Becs!" Jesse said whining.

"I'm serious. I've been meaning to use it. " She said tying up her hair.

"I'm sorry, okay? I acted like an asshole, but I was drunk, babe!"

"Don't you 'babe' me! I can believe what you told the guys that you get lucky all the time! I've never felt more humiliated in my life!" Beca said changing her sweats.

"I know! And I'm sorry" Jesse said going after her.

"This might have ended up on YouTube! God! I'm gonna be the one always screwing her boyfriend!"

"I don't know how many times I can say sorry" Jesse said.

"Well, be sorry on the floor" Beca said and rolled out a carpet.

"You can't stay mad at me for long, I know you" Jesse said with a huge grin and removed his shirt flashing his abs.

"Bringing out the big guns, really?" Beca said smirkingly as she tossed him his pillow.

Jesse came closer to her and whispered seductively "You know you can't resist it".

Beca tried to calm herself as his face was an inch away from hers, and all she wanted to do was kiss him senseless. He put his hand on her cheek, and Beca's heart raced faster.

"No. I can't." Beca pulled away breaking their moment and went towards her bed. "Good night" she said, not looking at him.

"Good night" Jesse said as he laid on the carpet looking up at the roof.

She couldn't sleep. She tried to, but she couldn't. Jesse slept spooning his pillow, pretending it was her. When Beca finally couldn't sleep she got up and sat on the floor. Hearing the shuffling noises, Jesse woke up.

"I couldn't sleep" Beca said.

"Always welcome to slumber on the floor, m'lady." Jesse said and Beca laid next to him smiling."You weren't gonna let me sleep alone anyway were you?"

"I said you'll be sleeping on the floor. I never said alone." Beca said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Bec." Jesse said pressing her kiss on her forehead.

"I know. That's why I'm never letting you get drunk ever again." Beca said burying her face in his chest.

* * *

Beca woke up, and Jesse was yet again staring at her.

"You've gotta stop doing that!" she said and punched his stomach.

"I can't help it, you look cute when you sleep. It's like a different Beca" he said stroking her hair.

"Don't let the face fool you, 'babe'" she said making him laugh.

"You know, we haven't really 'used' this carpet, Bec" he said teasingly.

"I'm not having sex with you on a carpet! Unless you want to end up with a bad sex injury by actually doing it"

"I was trying to be creative" he said and buried his face on the carpet.

After a moment of silence, Beca finally spoke.

"We could still do it" she said, and before she knew it he had carried her to the bed and was on top of her, where they began to kiss passionately. In the middle of the intense make out, Jesse broke apart.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked.

"I don't have a-" Jesse said stuttering.

"I'm on the pill. Chill" Beca said and kissed him over again. Jesse then began to kiss her neck and collarbone, and he kissed that sensitive spot behind her ear, making her moan.

"Shawshank, everything alright?" Fat Amy yelled from outside.

"Uhuh" Beca called out still moaning.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Fat Amy questioned her again.

"Uhhh.. Cardio!" Beca said as Jesse started kissing her breasts, and suddenly Jesse looked up and mouthed "Cardio?!"

"Okay, continue then! Breakfast in an hour!"

"Thanks Amy" Beca said and kissed Jesse back with force. Before she knew it, their clothes were on the floor.

Half an hour later, Beca got up from the bed wore a shirt and started to clean the room. Jesse was awake and was looking at Beca.

"So how much weight did you lose?" Jesse said playfully.

"Probably a lot. Didn't know that you had it in you, Swanson" Beca said throwing Jesse his shirt.

"This just shows how much you really need me, Beca" Jesse said.

"I can 'satisfy' myself without you, thank you very much" she said taking a bow.

"I don't even want to think about my girlfriend 'satisfying' herself" he said rolling his eyes.

"Well, how do you think I made it through any of Ryan Gosling's movies?"

"Beca! I was right next to you!" Jesse said falling back on to the pillow covering his eyes.

"Sometimes, you're just not enough, babe." Beca said as she sat down on his side and kissed him.

"Do you want to be 'helped' now?" Jesse said grinning.

"You're a pig, you know that right?" Beca said getting up and heading towards her closet.

"An irresistible pig. Or should I say your pig?" he said, making Beca blush.

"Bec, you up?" Chloe yelled from out the door.

"Hold on, Chlo."

"I would come in but I don't wanna ambush you again, especially if you're naked."

"I'd really appreciate if you don't mention that again, Chloe" Jesse yelled from inside.

"Oh Drunken Swanson's here. I guess you did make up, huh?" Chloe said teasingly. "Cynthia Rose showed me the video. I can't believe you still had sex with him after 'all that'." Chloe said with a laugh.

"Can you just be quiet, please. The girls think I'm doing cardio." Beca said as she went out the door, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, hon. They know what exactly you mean by cardio" Chloe said laughing.

"Well, shit." Beca said slapping her cheek.

"Anyway, that's not what I want to talk to you about. Will you come dress shopping with me in the afternoon? Aubrey's coming, and so is Stella."

"I have nothing else planned, so yeah okay." Beca said.

"Great, just don't eat anything heavy" Chloe said quietly.

"How's my food choices affecting your wedding dress selection?" Beca asked crossing her arms.

"I read in a magazine that it doesn't give a good impression when the bridesmaids are you know, fat." Chloe said quietly.

"Isn't that a bit discriminating?" Beca said.

"I mean, you watched Bridesmaids, right?! Horrible things happened!" Chloe said in a worried tone.

"It's a movie, Chloe. You won't really shit in your dress!" Beca said

"Just promise me you won't eat any carbs"

"Fine. Pick me up then at whatever time."

"Great! See you!" Chloe said as she hugged Beca and left.

Beca went back inside and got under the covers of the bed.

"No Tacos for me. Chloe is making me starve."

"Bridesmaids scare? Yeah, my cousin got that after watching the movie."

"I mean, I'm not fat right?" she said looking at him.

"Bec, calling you fat would be like me saying that I hate movies. It's not possible." he said holding her.

"Yeah, you would never hate movies. Ever." Beca said rolling her eyes.

"And you would never be fat, because all of the 'physical activity' you do." he said grinning.

"It's not like I'm the only 'interested' party." she said as she buried her face in his chest.

"Still interested, you know" he said making Beca look up.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this..." she said as she kissed him, and as the kiss became more intense, Jesse slowly was on top of her, and her clothes hit the ground, making the both of them laugh in the process.

* * *

After an hour, Jesse left the Bellas house, and went back to the Treble house.

"Hey man, were you at Beca's?" Michael said.

"Yeah, I had to see her." Jesse replied.

"Word to the wise: Next time you get drunk, just drunk dial her or something. Don't conduct public relations about your 'intimate relations'" Greg said.

"Since when did you become such a smart ass?" Jesse asked.

"Since I started paying attention at Marketing class. There's this hot chick I like."Greg replied blushing.

"Well good luck on getting her." Jesse said patting Greg's back.

"Hopefully Greg won't take an year to get her." Unicycle said aiming at Jesse.

"Atleast I have a girlfriend, what's up with you and Stacie?" Jesse asked smirking at Unicycle.

"Friends With Benefits. No Strings Attached. Drinking Buddies" Unicycle said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell if you're explaining your relationship or telling me names of movies." Jesse asked confused.

"You and movies. Hey man." Benji said as he came down the stairs.

"Benji, did you get lucky last night" Unicycle said.

"Any jobs?" Hat asked and Jesse looked at him with wide eyes.

"Nope, still unemployed?" Benji replied.

"I'm gonna shower, this conversation is just wrong." Jesse said tossing his bag on to the table.

"He probably should, considering that he 'made up' with Beca" Hat said.

"We know about the blue balls, Jesse" Unicycle said, making the boys laugh.

"You shouldn't have said that man, now you all have rehearsal on a Sunday. See you nerds at 12!" Jesse said as he headed upstairs.

"Nice work, 'Uni'" Hat said punching Unicycle's arm.

"Don't call me that!" Unicycle yelled and the boys went away whining about rehearsals on a free day.

* * *

Beca dressed up and went downstairs, to see the rest of the girls at the dining table looking at the middle of the table where there was a letter.

"Guys, what's going on?" Beca asked.

"It's from the ICCA. Addressed to you." Jessica said giving her the letter.

"Did you girls do anything to get kicked out of Regionals?" Chloe asked.

"I don't think so" Beca said opening the letter.

"What does it say, Beca?" Cynthia Rose asked.

Beca then read out the letter to the girls.

'Dear Ms. Mitchell,

This is to inform you that you are invited to perform overseas at the World Collegiate Acapella Championships, held in London in the week beginning April 15th 2013. Please contact Gail Abernathy McKadden for more information.

Sincerely,

John Smith.'

"Whoa" Stacie said.

"Yeah" Beca said folding the letter.

"We have to go, Beca. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Ashley said.

"Yeah, I'll finally be able to kick my Australian buddies's asses!" Fat Amy said.

"This is serious guys. We are going from national to international. I just..." Beca said stuttering.

"Well you guys should atleast think about it. I mean, we've never gotten invited to go overseas! We only got invited to sing backup for Prince!" Chloe exclaimed.

"You told me you guys sang backup for Lady Gaga." Stacie said looking at Chloe.

"You told me Madonna!" Cynthia Rose said.

"Lady Gaga. Prince. Madonna. Who cares?! This is your big break! Beca, you have to do this!" Chloe said enthusiastically as she was met with judgmental eyes.

"Plus we can still compete in Nationails at the same time! Come On, Beca!" Jessica pleaded.

"Fine. I'll call Gail Amber-whatever her name is. I make no promises." Beca said and the girls cheered.

"This calls for a celebration! Breakfast on me!" Chloe shouted, and the girls all left, except Beca who wanted to talk to Chloe.

"Do you think the Trebles got invited too?" Beca asked shyly.

"God, I hope so! You and Jesse can't keep your hands off each other while living in the same campus! Imagine what would happen if you are in two different countries!" Chloe said in a rush.

"I am a independent woman, I can be alone!" Beca said in a sarcastic voice.

"An independent woman, my ass! Badass Beca is no more, you are whipped, my friend." Chloe said patting Beca's back. "I always knew you were a softie!"

"Shut it, before I change my mind about being one of your bridesmaids" Beca said as they walked out the door.

"Hey! No threatening the bride!" Chloe yelled and they both burst into laughter.

* * *

**Movie references -**

**Friends With Benefits **

**No Strings Attached **

**Drinking Buddies **

**Bridesmaids**

**(500) Days Of Summer - 'any jobs?' 'I'm still unemployed' - Watch it guys, important in the future of this story.**

**A/N: My updates are probably gonna be weekly now that I've started schooling again. I will be doing the International Acapella Competition, so expect some awesome song selections. Reviews are always appreciated! Until next time, love you awesome nerds! **


	8. Made Me Need You

**I couldn't help it you guys! This takes place two months after the last chapter, so basically in December. Enjoy! And also, reviews are always appreciated! I'm not hearing from you guys, but I've noticed that I got a lot of follows! (more that I expected!)**

* * *

Beca and Jesse were working the evening shift at the radio station, and Beca was almost done with her DJ shift.

"This is your host, Beca, signing off. Have a great weekend and keep listening to WBUJ, music for the independent mind." Beca said to the mic and played the next track.

She went outside of the studio,and Jesse already stacked the remaining CDs and was all set to go.

"Ready to go?" he asked picking up his bag.

"Yeah. Oh wait, I'll line up the playlist again." Beca said and rushed back into the studio.

"I'll be outside." he said and made his way to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He tried a couple of more times and then realized that it was in fact, locked.

"Uh, Bec?" he called out. "We might be having a problem"

"I told you, we'll go to your place if you can't stand Stacie's moaning. Unless, you find that hot... I mean whatever floats your boat." she said casually.

"What?No! That's not the problem. It looks as of we won't be able to leave here." Jesse said.

"Is this some sort of code for something?" Beca asked with a questioning look.

"Yeah, no I wish it was. But, Beca we're locked in here." he replied seriously.

"What do you mean 'we're locked'. What, did Tim actually lock us in here?" she said with a laugh trying to open the door, and being unable to open the door she said "That's exactly what happened."

"I'm gonna call Tim and we'll figure it out, okay? You go and sit. Just relax" Jesse said taking out his phone and dialing Tim's number.

"My inner claustrophobia might have kicked in. Oh god." Beca said as she slumped on to a chair.

"Wait, you're claustrophobic? Why didn't you tell me?" Jesse asked.

"I'm claustrophobic when someone tells me we are in a closed space and right now I can feel the walls closing in on me" Beca said with fear.

"Uh, well. Go upstairs." Jesse said not knowing what to do.

"Why? So I can fall and die?" Beca said with fear.

"Do as I say, Beca. Go up, now!" Jesse ordered her.

"Okay, DAD!" she shouted as she climbed up the stairs.

"Tim is not picking up. Bec, I'm nothing like you're Dad. I'm trying to distract you." Jesse said pacing back and forth.

"You're right. I would never screw someone like Dad. The man is-" Beca said laughing.

"Bec. Be serious." Jesse said looking at her from downstairs.

"Oh sorry. You want me to call Tim?" Beca asked fighting a laugh.

"No, I'll try again. Just call someone and let them know that you'll be late. " Jesse said.

"Thats not necessary. Is it ringing?" Beca asked as she came down.

"Yup." Jesse said. Tim then picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Tim answered.

"Tim, its Jesse. Listen, you've locked me and Beca and left the station."

"You kids are still in there? I thought your shift ended an hour ago."

"Tim, that was yesterday. I really need you to come down here and open the door."

"Sorry, buddy, but I'm on the freeway right now. I'm taking a road trip." Tim said laughing.

"Road trip?!Are you kidding me right now?"

"I'm going to watch a Simon & Garfunkel concert."

"Simon & Garfu-!Oh no. Oh no. Uhhh... Is there any extra keys around here at all?"

"Nope. Oh wait, there's one." Tim said after thinking.

"Great! Where is it?"Jesse asked expectantly.

"It's in my apartment."

"Oh dear god." Jesse said slumping on to the floor.

"Im sure you two will work something out, right? I have to go, there is major traffic ahead. See you Monday!" Tim said and hung up.

"Now what?" Jesse said looking at Beca who sat next to him.

"I'm going to call the one person who will most likely help us." Beca said dialing a number on her phone.

"Lilly?"

* * *

"Let me get this, you two are locked inside the station and calling me?" Lilly asked.

"Yes!" Beca said loudly.

"Oh, no I expected you to have really hot 'radio station lock in' sex" Lilly said in a disappointed tone, making Jesse's eyes go wide.

"Lilly, can you come and break in, please?" Beca asked pleadingly.

"I mean I am known for this type of thing."

"Exactly. How fast can you get here?" Beca asked.

"Two hours tops. I'm at the street art graffiti thing away from town" Lilly said.

"Then why is it so quiet?"Jesse asked.

"The graffiti is done by human blood." Lilly said.

"That explains the silence. Oh god." Jesse said both shocked and disgusted.

"Lilly, just get here as fast as you can before you can use my blood for graffiti art!" Beca yelled to the phone.

"Okay, I'm on my way right now." Lilly said timidly and hung up.

"So, what Lilly said..." Jesse started to say.

"Slow down, Swanson" Beca said with an evil smile. "We've got all night" she said and made her way to the studio.

* * *

Two hours later, and Lilly still hadn't come to get them out. Out of boredom, Jesse was looking through some records.

"Hey Bec, remember this?" he took out a Yeah Yeah Yeahs record.

"That's the first record we listened together and you kept trying lip sync to it, the entire time." Beca said taking it from him.

"And I'm amazing at it!" he said with a smile.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, weirdo" she said rolling her eyes.

"You do." he said coming closer to her.

"Jesse, Lilly can come in any minute" she said quietly.

"So?" he said pushing hair away from her face.

"Oh what the hell." she said kissing him, and before she knew it, they were making their way to the desk.

"This is was endgame anyway, wasn't it?" she said in between kisses.

"Ever since Luke told us not to have sex on the desk." he said removing her shirt.

"So you wanted to sleep with me even before we went out?" she said backing away.

"Beca?" he said and paused.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Shut up." he said and kissed her hard.

"Make me." she said teasingly, and he put her legs around his waist and kissed her with passion.

* * *

"Does this mean we have to sanitize this desk next week?" Beca asked putting on her shirt.

"I'm getting Tim to do it, I mean after what he did to us today, he deserves to do it. " Jesse said putting the buttons on his shirt.

"And here I thought you'd be thanking him for letting you 'christen' the desk." she said with a laugh.

"Try telling me that you didn't like it." he said with a smile.

"I never said that I didn't" Beca said and turned away to find her phone, but was interrupted by a loud thud on the door.

"SHAWSHANK!" Fat Amy yelled.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Beca asked moving towards the door.

"Lilly is stuck in traffic so she asked me to come and rescue you two lovebirds." Fat Amy said.

"Please unlock the door, Fat Amy." Jesse said.

"I will, just wanted to make sure you two were dressed before I opened the door." Fat May said and paused.

"Amy, for god's sake, we're both fully clothed." Beca said signaling Jesse to finish putting on his shirt." Please, for the love of all things, open the door." she said pleadingly after.

"Well I'm disappointed in you, Treble. Thought you'd pull out some of those Treble tricks." Fat Amy said trying to unlock the door.

"Hey! I did!" Jesse shouted trying to defend himself.

"Aha! Cynthia Rose owes me!" Fat Amy said opening the door.

"You guys made a bet?" Beca said coming out along with Jesse.

"C-Rose betted that you'd fight the need, and I betted that Treble over here will seduce you." Fat Amy said locking the door again.

"Wait, Fat Amy how did you get through the front door?" Jesse asked.

"Easy. I broke the door." Fat Amy said casually.

"There goes this month's salary." Beca said looking at the broken door.

"Yup. I pulled a 'you'." Fat Amy said patting Beca.

"Correction: I pulled an accidental 'me'. This was a purposeful 'me'." Beca said slowly walking out.

"Well you should be thanking me for saving your desk-love making asses!" Fat Amy said.

"Thanks Amy. How are you getting home?" Beca asked hugging Fat Amy.

"I stole Bumper's car." Fat Amy replied causally.

"Bumper's here?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah he's at the Treble house. Specifically his room." Fat Amy replied.

"You and Bumper?" Jesse asked.

"Yup." Fat Amy replied awkwardly which was followed by a moment of silence.

"Well, before this gets any awkward, Jesse can I have your keys?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, It's probably better if you drive" he said giving her his car keys.

"Sex injury? Oh been there and felt that..." Fat Amy asked.

"Amy..." Beca said sternly walking to the car.

"Well, thank you, Fat Amy for um saving us, and see you tomorrow!" Jesse said and went behind Beca.

"Bye guys!" Fat Amy yelled getting in to her own car.

After both Beca and Jesse were buckled in, Beca started the car and reversed and headed to the Bellas house.

"Is there a running gag about sex injuries?" Jesse asked.

"Maybe. I don't remember. Anyway Amy is into all of that crazy shit. Someone told me she's into like kangaroo porn" Beca said with a laugh.

"Oh really? Tell me more, queen of gossip." Jesse said with a smile.

"Haha. I have to stay on top of things, since you know I'm the leader of the Barden Bellas and all" Beca said with importance.

"Yeah I'm still wondering how you weren't kicked out, since you're sleeping with the competition"Jesse said.

"Well, so is half of the girls. I cant tell them to stop sleeping with them, and then sleep with you!" Beca said.

"I think you just admitted that you need me. Beca Mitchell needs someone." Jesse said with a huge smile.

"If I needed someone I would just date Siri." Beca said rolling here eyes.

"Oh really? And how does Siri feel about that?" Jesse asked.

"Siri feels like I should date her instead of you, and she also thinks you are a cheeseball" Beca said looking at him.

"That would be you talking right, Mitchell?" Jesse said moving closer to her.

"That. Is. Affirmative." Beca said in her best Siri voice, making them both laugh.

"So, your place or mine, nerd?" Beca asked with a smile.

* * *

**A/N : Yes, I watch the Big Bang Theory. If you know what I mean. **


End file.
